This application claims priority on allowed and commonly owned U.S. patent application 08/201,508, filed on 24 Feb. 1994, entitled "A Quasi-Passive Variable Pressure Regenerative Fuel Cell System."
The invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for converting chemical energy into electrical energy through the process of electrolysis of water. Specifically, the invention describes an apparatus for the implementation of a passive, variable pressure regenerative, fuel cell system. During power drawing operations, a fuel cell generates energy by combining hydrogen and oxygen gas to form water. During charging operations, an electrolyzer is used to convert water back into its constituent parts; hydrogen and oxygen.